The 93rd Hunger Games
by AnimePirate
Summary: This is it. It's the time where everybody holds their breath and waits for death to strike. But who will be reaped? Submit your entry and watch as the Hunger Games unfold, and let the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Submit Now! Form

It has been FOREVER since I have posted or updated anything here. So I decided to make a fanfic about….THE HUNGER GAMES! My favorite books :D So, what do you do? Not just read, but JOIN! Submit this form by reviewing, putting in the info for your character. Two people per district (duh!) boy and girl, but be kind and let others get a chance, so only submit ONE!

Here is the form, but for an example, I filled it out to my character:

Name: Cace Caulan

Gender: male

Age: 16 years old

District: 3

Personality: an honest guy, but alert and cautious about others, can be friendly if treated with kindness.

Appearance: blonde hair, blue-gray eyes, tall, thin but well muscled build.

Token: old Irish coin with a four-leaf clover printed on in a lion's paw, coin has hole punched through so that he may wear it as a necklace.

Volunteered or Chosen: chosen

Family/Friends: Inis (mother), Etney and Aedus (his two siblings, all together they make up triplets)

Skills: quick, fastest in the district, contortionist/flexible,

Weaknesses: Doesn't know if someone really is telling the truth or not, somewhat gullible, but not foolish.

Likes: running, hunting, climbing, wrestling,

Dislikes: Liars…

Weapon choice: dagger

Reaping Clothes: black pants with his father's finest shirt, pristine blue shirt with long sleeves.

Romance/Alliance: Esperanza, girl from his district

OPTIONAL:

If there was anything else to describe your character, what might it be (comparison to celeb, song, animal, video game char., etc): Cace would be easily described in the song 'Hero' by Skillet. He wants to be the hero, even if that means he has to be saved himself, as long as he feels like he did something incredible or noble.

Do they get along with their escort/mentor/stylist/district partner: His stylist, Hide, does make him look astonishing, unlike other times when their district has had terrible looks. Hide is a quiet yet charming woman who does think of Cace like a nephew.

Quote from interview: "I've been told not to do everything for everybody else; apparently, I do that too much. But for the last time, I'm being selfless, and I'm doing this not only for my family, but for her…"

EASY AS THAT! So let's see those submitions!


	2. Tribute List One

Hey guys! I just wanted to post the tributes so far! Keep in mind, some spots ma be filled! So please check the districts before you enter a character. WE NEED MORE GUYS!

~~AnimePirate

District 1

-Girl: Amy Crest

-Boy: N/A

District 2

-Girl: N/A

-Boy: N/A

District 3

-Girl: Ivy Gellerton

-Boy: Cace Caulan

District 4

-Girl: N/A

-Boy: N/A

District 5

-Girl: Dessa Pants

-Boy: N/A

District 6

-Girl: Hally Fain

-Boy: N/A

District 7

-Girl: Kaylee Darkblade

-Boy: N/A

District 8

-Girl: N/A

-Boy: N/A

District 9

-Girl: N/A

-Boy: N/A

District 10

-Girl: N/A

-Boy: N/A

District 11

-Girl: N/A

-Boy: N/A

District 12

-Girl: N/A

-Boy: N/A

Alrighty, peeps! Let me see those entries! To those who have entered already, I am now giving you guys the go-ahead to make another character! I suggest one of the opposite gender to the one you have already created :D Thankies!


	3. TRIBUTE COMPLICATIONS!

Oi! A set of complications have risen. Due to the fact that there are more females than males, I came up with an idea. Whoever has submitted a tribute, please take into serious consideration of making a tribute of the opposite sex to your previous one and submit it. I will then choose either one to become a part of the games.

I finished reading everybody's tribute bios and they are so awesome! I'd hate to get rid of some, so I am asking you guys for help. Please! Submit another one! Now is the time to think about your character's opposite, or maybe their enemy or something fun!

PLEASE TAKE INTO CONSIDERATION THE FACT THAT OTHERS HAVE SUBMITTED TRIBUTES: READ THE REVIEWS TO DECIDED WHICH SLOTS ARE STILL OPEN.

Thank you guys so much! Help appreciated!

~~AnimePirate


	4. District One Reaping

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated yet, just had to get some things off my schedule :D But I have to say, I am deeply sorry about this: as much as I would love all of the tributes you sent in, I had to cut some out of the picture. There were complications, and it really is a bummer. I'm sorry for those whose tribute was cut. If there were more spots, I'd put everybody in. I mean that, but I can't. But please feel welcome to read anyway.

**DISTRICT ONE REAPING**

_Amy Crest_

My eyes were wide open as I stared at the floorboards. The sun refused to smile at our district. Or, well, at any district really. Today was the reaping.

I lifted my blanket and sat up in my bed. Without trying to wake my sister, I got ready for the day. I tip-toed down the stairs to head to the kitchen, where my mother sat, holding a cup in her hands. She stared down at it sadly. I knew this would be hard for her, too.

I stood there until she took notice of me. She looked up, then quickly glanced the other way to wipe her tears away. She cleared her throat, "Um, I made some breakfast. Afterwards, you should start to get ready." Mom stood up and emptied her cup in the sink. She tapped her fingers on the counter, "Have you figured out what you'll wear?"

Instead of answering, I decided to walk over and hug her. I knew how hard this was going to be for her. Her face said it all. She ran her fingers through my long hair.

I ate quickly and quietly. I just wanted to get everything done and over with, to get this horrible time out of the way already. When I got back upstairs, I found Rulen going through our dresser. She held up exactly what I was planning on wearing; what was previously my mother's, now mine. It was a dark blue halter dress, with elegant fabric streaming down above my knees. It was beautiful.

I went over to grab it and place it on my bed, then I looked back at my little sister. She wrung her hands together and stared sadly at me.

"You're chance of going in is higher now," she whispered sadly. I went back over to kneel beside her.

"Yeah, but maybe they'll think I'm too big of a competition to draw my name. I'll take all the fun away from the Games," I said, my voice sweetly coated in sarcasm. I managed to get a little grin from her.

I started to get ready. I ran a brush through my wavy hair and slipped on my silver flats. I looked at my family and noticed my father was nowhere around. Just like usual…

"Sweetie, Rulen wants to give you something…" Mom said. I bent down to get eye level with my sister, who came up to me slowly. At first she just stood there, and then she thrust her arms around my neck. I returned the fierce hug, and then got confused when I heard a clicking noise from behind. I felt a slight weight add around my neck as I saw Rulen's locket resting near my collarbone. I flipped the cover open to see a small photograph of my baby sis and my mother…

I kissed Rulen on her forehead and patted her hair, "I love you, sissy,"

I glanced at the clock hanging over the kitchen table. My heart pulsed in time to the ticking death timer.

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

_Jordon McMellen_

Another day, another chance to beat my brother at the ultimate victory. There is only one crown to capture, only one prize that will grant eternal recognition. The Victor of the Hunger Games.

Bring it.

I hopped up and out of bed and started to work out. I pushed myself against the floor and began doing pushups. One, two, three, four…

Thirty-six, thirty-seven, thirty-eight…

I was almost to forty push-ups when my brother interrupted me. "I just hope you don't get your hopes up too high, bud," he laughed. "You won't win."

Getting a bit mad, I stood up and lifted my shirt. I flexed my abs, "That's not what my abs are sayin'!"

But he just rolled his eyes and walked away.

I worked out for a bit more time, getting prepared. I knew today was the day! It had to be, because if not, I'd make it the day.

I threw on my reaping clothes; my most tight shirt ever, to put my wonderful muscles on display, and a pair of my finest ripped jeans. Oh, yeah.

As I walked out of my house, I saw my group heading towards me. My friends slapped my back and wished me luck. Not to avoid getting drawn, but to hope for it. Like I told them I would. I winked at my friend's girl, with her platinum hair done up. She bit her lip and blushed. Because I'm that hot. (Don't doubt me!).

I stood in the square and waited.

I waited for my destiny to scream my name.

I waited for victory.

_Amy Crest_

I focused on the weird fashion of the escort, Lilac Stem, whose bubblegum cheeks were shadowed with a hot pink color. Her hair was so stiff! And it was an odd green color. She reminded me of an overdone watermelon. Except she was a toothpick, almost skeletal.

She was more than happy to stick her hand into the lives of those with shattered dreams. She rolled the golden ball filled with the girls' names.

"Allllrighty! Let's see who the lucky gal is," she smiled. Almost too sweet for my taste.

I waited patiently as she opened the little note with the unlucky girl's name. There was no way it was gonna be me. No. Uh-uh.

She gasped, as if she knew it would be the girl.

"It's Amy Crest!"

All the blood drained from my face as people turned to glance at me. Stunned people. Sad people. People who just lost a bet.

The crowd parted like the Red Sea as I made my way to death—I mean, the stage.

I pursed my lips and stood next to the creepy Lilac. She hugged my shoulders. "Everybody, let's hear it for…what was it, oh, Amy!" She clapped rapidly. Was this woman high?

I only heard one person clap. I looked over to find a guy wearing an all-too-tight shirt, smirking and clapping. He eventually winked at me. I shook my head and looked away from the creeper. I hoped to God that he wasn't going to be called.

_Jordon McMellen_

When she went on stage, I couldn't help but think how hot she was. That Amy was going to fall for me, and I was going to save her. Except for when she dies, then I'll just pretend that I lost my true love. But my one true love is fame, so everybody wins! Right?

I tapped my foot while what's-her-face drew my name from the golden ball. I prepared to make my big entrance when the words slipped from her painted lips.

"Lucas van Dergelder!"

What the hell?

I looked at a shrimpy little boy, barely any meat on his bones. He looked terrified. Like a deer about to get hunted.

I immediately jumped towards him and blocked his way.

"I volunteer!" I shouted. I heard the boy gasp, along with his mother. Hey, this would look very good for my image. It'd look like I just spared this boy one more year. I'm a hero.

This Lilac lady jumped up and down with glee. "Excellent! A volunteer! How heroic!" Haha, I told you so.

I ran up to the stage with a big smile on my face and stood next to the Amy chick. I nudged her with my elbow. "How's it going?" She was gorgeous.

She was my ideal woman; dirty blonde hair, long and wavy, tanned skin and grey-blue eyes. H-O-T.

Lilac ruined my moment with my romantic interest, "What's your name?"

"Jordan…Jordon McMellen." I said with pride. I winked at Amy. But she looked away, with a grimace. A grimace.

That never happened.

I'm gonna have to break this stallion.

"Well, folks," started Lilac. "Here are your tributes! Give them all a hand!" The crowd barely clapped. How rude.

"Looks like it's just you and me, huh babe?" I whispered in Amy's ear.

She shot me a look and pursed her lips. Her perfect lips.

"Don't ever call me babe again…" She stormed off the stage, following Lilac Stem.

"How about honey?" I smirked.


End file.
